


Wait For Me

by Justletmein



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, english isn't my first language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: An unlikely scenario of what could happen after the events of chapter 159.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	1. The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> The more you know:  
> * For quite some time I’ve wanted to write something following the current events of the manga given the Gen drought 😆 Then chapter 159 happened.  
> * The title is based on the song Wait For Me (Reprise) from Hadestown 👀  
> * English isn’t my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the tragedy that is me trying to write angst and failing completely 😆
> 
> [Versión en español](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907918/chapters/68340082)

Luna was trembling as she walked towards to where Senku was laying. She couldn’t stop the tears running down her face but she had one last task to do before she could return to her team. The fear of being attacked by the crew crossed her mind, but nobody was moving, probably too scared of being shot next.

Finally, she stopped and knelt next to the motionless figure, her sight not blurred enough to ignore the angry red that covered him as well as the immediate area around him. She held her breath and took his wrist.

She waited for his pulse, hoping against hope.

It never came.

***

“Just as expected from the Kingdom of Science’s mentalist, right?” Yuzuriha casually commented while everyone was busy doing their assignments.

Senku didn’t answer.

He hadn’t said a single word regarding Gen’s decision to infiltrate the enemy's base after the call was over. What was more, he had been unusually quiet, even by his standards. After announcing his plans, he rarely spoke unless it was to give directions for the building of the aircraft carrier.

Tsukasa, who was getting ready to leave along with his team to capture the enemy’s science leader, apparently heard her, as he turned to look at Senku expectantly.

“Last time I send Gen to an infiltration mission, he ended up betraying me and joining the enemy’s team.” Tsukasa stated.

“No way!” Exclaimed Ryusui, clearly amused by the idea.

“Heh~ are you worried that Gen is going to be seduced by their much more talented scientist? Is that it, Senku?” Ginrou taunted, deciding to add salt to the injury.

“I wouldn’t laugh if I were you. Considering how much information he has about our strengths and weaknesses, Gen joining forces with the enemy would be really dangerous.” Hyoga commented in a tone that suggested he was seriously considering the possibility, managing to scare Ginrou in the process.

“Wait, what? But… he wouldn’t, right? Right?!”

“Of course he wouldn’t, you idiot. I’m not worried about that.” Senku interrupted flippantly, finally coming back to his senses.

“Ah, but you _are_ worried,” Tsukasa continued with light smile and Yuzuriha briefly wondered if his suggestion had been nothing more than a ploy to make Senku react.

“Don’t worry Senku, I’m sure Gen will be okay!” Taiju intervened with his inexhaustible optimism.

“I’m not doubting his abilities either.” Senku replied.

“Then what is it?” Yuzuriha finally asked, voicing what everyone was probably wondering.

Senku sighed in annoyance.

That was the real question, wasn’t it? Senku knew that Gen’s plan was probably the best course of action considering that they didn’t know anything about their enemy besides that they had more advanced technology, at least regarding aviation and weapons. It was also a fact that if anyone was to infiltrate to gather information, Gen was the best bet.

However, Senku wasn’t blind to the uneasiness he felt, even if it was illogical. He was certain that with his mentalist abilities Gen was almost unstoppable, so it wasn’t because he was worried about his safety. Much less, he doubted his loyalty. That was 10 billion percent out of question. There was only one thing that could explain why he was so bothered by that impromptu decision.

_I miss him._

Of course, no one expected him to say that and although the shocked expressions on their faces would have been hilarious to watch, there was no way he was saying something as cringy as that. That, and they had actual work to do if they wanted to make it back in one piece.

So instead of answering their nosy questions, he decided to focus on what he could control.

“Are you ready to leave?”

“Yes.” Ukyo replied, he had a worried look in eyes, but Senku pretended not to notice it and turned towards Suika instead.

“Take care of them.”

“Suika will do her best!” She said with a bright smile.

***

“He’s dead.” Stanley announced through their intercommunication system once Luna joined his party.

Xeno forced a smile. Now it was a matter of time before they joined them. The extra labor would surely be beneficial for the empire he was building.

“Very well. Come back immediately. We will leave them tonight to mourn and tomorrow we will negotiate their surrender.”

After a brief farewell, he ended the call. He had one last issue to attend. Now it was confirmed that the so-called magician was actually one of the greatest liars he has met, but even if that was a quality he loved, there was something to be done about his treason. An example must be made.

Xeno left his office and went to the room where his prisoner was staying, still undecided about what his fate would be.

“Is our honorable guest comfortable?” Xeno asked as he entered the room.

“Ah, Dr. Xeno-chan, care to join me for some tea?” Smiled Gen, flaunting a tea set that he had somehow managed to obtain.

Xeno looked for the guard he had set for him, finding her sleeping against a wall. He decided that he would wake her up before leaving, as it was maybe for the best that she didn’t hear the conversation that was about to come.

“Apparently, Sarah-chan was too tired after working at the cornfield all day.” Gen commented following his gaze.

“I see.” Xeno answered, eyeing him suspiciously.

Xeno decided to play along and sat across him, watching as he filled a cup with some tea and offered it to him.

“You better drink it before it gets cold.” Gen commented while leaning to his side. “It’s pretty good, if you ask me.”

He didn’t even take a sip, easily recognizing the smell despite the use of other herbs to cover it. How did Gen manage to hide poppy seeds from Stanley was beyond him. A man of many talents indeed.

“He’s dead.” Xeno announced, watching attentively for his reaction, curious about what the telltales of such a liar would be. He wasn’t disappointed with what he saw. It was only for a second, and it would have been completely missed had he blinked, but he noticed how Gen momentarily froze before regaining his composure.

_Quite elegant._

“Who?”

“Your dear scientist.”

“Oh? Really? Those are good news, isn’t it?” Gen asked with a closed eyes smile. “But how can you be sure?”

“We had his pulse checked.”

And there it was, the haunted look of a man who had send a comrade to the slaughterhouse. Even if it was done in order to save a much more crucial piece of their team, there was no way he would be able to escape the guilt from what he had done.

“So-so Dr. Taiju is really dead?” Gen stuttered, trying to blink the tears away in vain.

Xeno decided to cut the chase and get him out of his misery.

“No. Your little trick, although impressive, was a complete failure.” Gen stared at him, now openly in shock. “The man we were looking for was no other than Ishigami Senku.”

Gen paralyzed for a moment, before shaking his head slowly.

“You are wrong.” Gen said, his voice cracking as tears began to run freely through his cheeks.

Although Xeno was expecting a strong reaction to the news that their science leader was dead, he was still surprised. He thought he had seen Gen’s façade crumble before, but now, now he was coming apart himself. He had never seen something more pitiful. It was quite disappointing.

“I’m not.” Xeno answered, his voice sounding alien to his own ears. What's done it's done. There was no time for remorse, he needed to focus on the man in front of him. “I was wondering why you were so loyal to him, why would you be willing to endanger yourself by trying to infiltrate enemy territory…” He continued, determined to ignore the knot in his stomach. “I like you, so I will give you a chance to reconsider joining us.” His offer seemed to fall on deaf ears. Gen wasn’t even looking at him, his mind clearly somewhere else as he held himself in a desperate attempt to stop trembling.

Xeno grabbed him by his chin, forcing him to look at his face. “It will be either that, or joining Senku and whoever else refuses us tomorrow.”

Gen blinked, finally staring at him.

“So, what will it be?” He asked, but the hatred in his eyes made the answer clear. Fear wouldn’t work right now, nothing would. It was a shame, he would have been a great asset.


	2. The Sun Will Always Rise Again

They were almost back when he heard something moving in the bushes.

Stanley stopped and made a sign for Carlos, Max and Luna to wait in silence. The movements were too careless, even for an animal, and as it got closer, he decided that the labored breathing was definitely human.

He prepared his gun and pointed towards the intruder.

“Who’s there?”

The magician emerged with his arms raised. As he got closer, Stanley noticed the deplorable state he was in, with puffy eyes, red nose and skin splotchy from crying.

“You heard the news.” He said surprised. There was no way he could have manage to escape, but Xeno letting him leave out of mercy was still quite unbelievable.

_Maybe he felt guilty._

“I just… I need to see him one last time.” Gen answered, his voice completely different from the smooth one he had heard just a few hours ago.

Stanley saw Luna flinch at the display.

“There’s nothing you can do.” He coolly stated, ignoring Max and Carlos’ voices as they tried to console her.

Gen nodded, while keeping his eyes cast down.

“I know, but…” Stanley heard a choked cry, “ _please,_ let me say goodbye to him.” Gen begged, finally raising his head to look at him.

Stanley pressed his lips tight.

“Very well, but be aware that we will come back for all of you tomorrow.” He found himself saying, although considering the magician’s current state, he probably already knew and simply couldn’t bring himself to care.

Then he felt something cold and sharp against his neck.

“I don’t think so.” A woman’s voice said.

***

“He’s dead.”

_I killed Taiju._

That was his first thought, but he immediately reminded himself that Senku wouldn’t let that happen so easily. He _needed_ to believe in that as he forced a smile on his face.

“Who?” He asked ignoring the sudden dryness of his mouth as well as the sweat that was beginning to permeate his skin.

“Your dear scientist.”

“Oh? Really? Those are good news, isn’t it?” He was grateful he had his hands hidden under his sleeves since his knuckles were probably white from how tightly he clenched his fists. He could even feel his nails digging into his skin, a feeling he actually welcomed as it helped to keep himself grounded. “But how can you be sure?”

“We had his pulse checked.”

He swallowed the nausea. There was no turning back now. He couldn’t let Taiju’s sacrifice go in vain, he needed to keep his composure, he needed to…

“So-so Dr. Taiju is really dead?” Of course, his voice had to betray him when he needed it the most.

“No. Your little trick, although impressive, was a complete failure.” Gen felt his breath caught in his throat as he stared into Xeno’s cold eyes. “The man we were looking for was no other than Ishigami Senku.”

For a second, time seemed to stop as millions of questions rushed through his mind. How did they found out? Why didn’t _he_ tried harder? Why was it always Senku who had to sacrifice himself? Why couldn't he do something for him for once in his life?

He shook his head slowly, forcing himself to come back to his senses. Logically, he knew that he should mentally prepare for the worse but, as terrifying as it may sound, he couldn’t imagine what he would do if that was the case. So he didn’t. If it was Senku, then there was hope. There _had_ to be.

Being the world’s greatest liar meant that he could convince anyone about almost anything, and sometimes that applied to himself too.

However, he did let some of the pain slip, using it to deliver what was probably the best performance of his life while his mind began to work.

Just as Xeno had decided to send Stanley to assassinate Senku, it was certain that Senku had done the same and sent a team to capture Xeno. Given that Stanley had already made his move, then said team was already in the perimeter, waiting for the right moment to act. They probably also weren’t aware of what had just transpired, as they would likely avoid any communication that could be intercepted by the enemy. In other words, they didn’t know that Xeno’s most loyal companion was away on his own mission, so Gen needed to make some kind of signal to let them know that now was the best time to strike.

He fought the urge to flinch when Xeno grabbed him by his chin.

“What will it be?” He looked down at the kettle.

This was probably the worst plan ever.

“Stay away from me!” Gen exclaimed throwing the hopefully burning tea towards the doctor before running to the window to open it. “I would rather die than join you, you evil scientist!”

Well, now Sarah was most definitely awake. Although a part of him had hoped to catch the flash of a shadow jumping off the roofs to his rescue, when he felt the metallic claws closing around his neck, he knew it was game over for him. He could only hope it was enough.

He gave a little cry when the claws dug into his skin, fast but briefly, as Xeno pulled him back by the neck and then put a firm arm on his chest keep him immobilized, taking another step away as Kohaku and Tsukasa emerged from the window.

“Lower your weapons if you want him to live.” Xeno ordered. Gen could hear Sarah’s heavy steps behind them, probably preparing to attack.

“These kids need to learn their place.” She said with a mocking laugh. However, Gen could recognize the slight fear in her voice. After all, what kind of kids would be able to climb up to where they were? And, judging by the fighting noises that could be heard from outside, they hadn't come alone.

Gen knew that both of their eyes were focused on Tsukasa’s menacing stance rather than Kohaku. If they had done otherwise, they would have realized their mistake.

Kohaku was staring at them in disbelief. Her face was the one of someone who had fought much more dangerous opponents before, human and animal alike. In her eyes, they were as menacing as a couple of butterflies. But what was really telling for Gen was the fact that Xeno had thought that threatening his life would give him an advantage, when it only served to infuriate her more.

With her swift reflexes, she easily managed to kick Xeno away from Gen, whom she took in her arms as if he was light as a feather.

“I’ll leave the rest to you.” She said to Tsukasa, who hummed in agreement, moving towards Sarah, who now stared at them in shock.

“It would be a good idea to intercept Stanley before he arrives.” Gen told her as she walked towards the window. “He is probably well-armed, so we have to be careful.”

Kohaku nodded.

“Then, we better get moving.” Kohaku said, jumping without giving him a warning.

Needless to say, he screamed all the way down.

“You can stay with Chrome and Suika until it’s safe.” Kohaku offered once she released him, watching him collapse on the ground with clear amusement.

“No, I think I could be a useful distraction.” Gen explained as he wobbly stood up.

He noticed how she stared at him, her expression turning more serious.

“What happened?”

“Huh?”

Right, she didn’t know about what happened to Senku.

What they _think_ happened to Senku.

“It’s nothing.” He lied, getting into pilot mode. “We must hurry if we want to catch him.”

Kohaku didn’t look convinced, but she didn’t argue.

“Okay, how do you plan to distract him exactly?”

***

“Let’s call Senku and the rest to let them know we won!” Chrome happily exclaimed once they finished making sure that the prisoners were unable to escape, leaving Ukyo and Hyoga in charge of watching over them until they decided what they would do with them.

“They might think it’s a trap.” Gen said carefully.

Although it was a valid concern, Kohaku knew that there was another reason behind his reluctance. Before their ambush to the four remaining enemies, Gen yielded and told her what had happened on the ship. However, once they returned, they refrained from mentioning it to the rest of the team. It wasn’t confirmed and they silently agreed that telling Suika about it would only make more damage than good.

“Then let’s go and tell them!” Suika suggested cheerfully.

Gen only became paler at that.

“It would be better if Gen and I went first, just in case we missed something.” Kohaku intervened.

“Right, it could be dangerous if there are still any enemies lurking around.” Tsukasa agreed, looking at her in complicity.

Despite their silence, Tsukasa was quick on catch on. He knew that something was wrong, although he couldn’t tell what exactly. He kept looking at them with questioning eyes, which only became more worried the more they stared at Gen. While Kohaku believed in Senku and the Kingdom of Science, and was convinced that that whatever happened they were fine, Gen seemed to be having a losing battle against himself.

“Then shouldn’t you go with Kohaku instead of Gen?” Asked Suika in innocent curiosity. “You would also get there faster.”

“Suika does have some valid points.” Gen admitted, and Kohaku had to use all her strength not to glare at him.

Chrome finally seemed to understand what was happening.

“Yes, but… uh…”

“But there is someone who is anticipating Gen’s return.” Tsukasa reminded Suika with a kind smile.

“Oh, that’s right!” Suika exclaimed laughing to herself about a secret that the two apparently shared.

They all smiled at the sound, even Gen despite the sinking feeling in his chest.

Kohaku could only hope they were right.

***

“Given that you have a knack for making enemies, I think is time I teach you some of my tricks.” Gen smiled as Senku continued working on his mix.

“Isn't a magician supposed to never reveal his secrets?” Senku asked turning towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“I know, I will probably go to magicians’ hell after this.” Gen answered theatrically.

“I'm sure you already had a first class ticket for that.”

“As far as I know, we both do.” Gen laughed, but didn’t let himself be distracted. “Come on, Senku-chan. This actually very importantyay.” He insisted, making that silly pouting face of his.

“Okay, what is it?” Senku surrendered, leaving his things aside to show that he was paying attention.

“Here.” Gen said, offering his hand. Senku stared at it dumbfounded, briefly wondering if it was just a trick to hold hands. It most definitely wasn’t, but the fact that he even stop to consider it bothered him. “Feel my pulse.” He instructed with a smile that made clear that his short pause had been quite intentional.

That smug bastard.

“Okay.” Senku said, deciding to focus on the task at hand and definitely ignore how warm his cheeks felt. He waited and then stared at Gen. “A homemade tourniquet. Not bad.”

“Right?” Gen smiled taking a ball from under his armpit. “You just have to squeeze it against your body with your arm. It’s probably not very good for your health but it may come handy if you want to pretend your death again and don’t have any petrified areas left.” He explained with a wink.

“I will keep in mind.” Senku said taking the offered ball to weight it with his hand.

“Hopefully you won’t need it.” Gen added with a sigh. “But knowing your luck…”

Senku rolled his eyes at that time but, as his luck would have it, Gen concerns ended up being quite justified.

However, between managing to improvise bulletproof vest and then stopping his pulse just enough so that Luna would declare him dead, he could argue that it was rather fortunate that they aimed at him instead of Taiju.

Even the bags of fake blood he had hidden under his clothing had come handy. Although there was some real blood, as some bullets did manage to graze him (fortunately without damaging any important tissue), the extra gore probably helped in making his dead more believable or, at least, in making Luna less willing to check him up close.

It was also fortunate that Francois was close enough to understand what was happening in order to signal the rest of the crew to stay still. Once they were sure that the enemy was gone and that nobody else was at risk of being shot, he was taken to the communal sleeping area, where his wounds were treated as he tried to remain conscious. It was no use. It had already been surprising that he had managed to gather enough strength to stop his pulse, although he guessed he could thank the adrenaline of almost dying (again) for that. However, despite his intentions to reassure the concerned or outright scared looks that surrounded him, he couldn’t help but close his eyes and surrender to a night of feverish nightmares.

The next time he opened his eyes, the sunlight was already illuminating the sky and Yuzuriha and Taiju were sitting by his side. They both had dark circles under their eyes, which were also glassy and red, probably crying all night long. However, they still managed to spill new tears of joy, even if the first thing he said to them was how awful they both looked.

“How are you feeling?” Yuzuriha asked, once their little celebration was over and Taiju left to announce the news of his awakening to the rest of the crew.

“I think I’ll manage.” He answered addressing his wounds, which seemed perfectly cleaned and bandaged, no doubt by Francois.

“Yes, but…” She looked unsure.

“What is it?”

“I was wondering how you felt… emotionally.” Yuzuriha continued carefully. “You see, you called for Byakuya a couple of times last night and-”

“Must’ve been dreaming, no need to make a big deal about it.” Apparently, his flippancy only managed to make her more worried. “Now, is everyone else okay? Have the rest of the team returned?”

He felt his blood froze when Yuzuriha shook her head.

“No, and we still haven’t got any news.”

Which meant that Gen was still with the enemy, who now knew that he had been lying to them all along.

“We got to do something.” He said trying to stand up, but winced in pain.

“Senku, it’s okay, Ryusui is taking care of it.” Yuzuriha said putting her hands on his shoulders and softly pushing him back to his bed.

“Although the morale could use some lifting up.” Ryusui added as he entered with Taiju, the rest of the crew peeking out from the door despite the orders to wait outside so as not to overwhelm the patient. “With you down and Gen not around to make some damage control it’s been a rough night for everyone.”

“But no need to worry, Senku. Just rest and we will take care of the rest.” Yuzuriha interrupted with a smile while glaring at Ryusui, who took a step back in fear.

“Somebody’s coming!” They heard someone shout.

“Okay, everybody in their positions!” Ryusui ordered, moving towards the door. “Senku, it would be best if you stayed here.” He added, although his tone made clear that it wasn’t really a suggestion.

Senku wanted to argue. They probably had come to take them as prisoners but it wouldn’t be surprising if they asked to see his corpse to double check. What would they do then? He couldn’t let anyone else get hurt, especially knowing that the enemy wouldn’t hesitate to kill them if they caused any trouble.

“Senku.” Yuzuriha called, a knowing look on her face. “We believe in you, but now it’s time you believe in us.”

Senku took a deep breath and despite all his fears, he found himself answering with honesty: “I do.”

They waited in silence, but soon realized that whatever it was, it wasn’t an enemy.

“Where is he?” They heard Kohaku voice, followed by hurried steps towards the door.

“Senku-chan!” Gen slamming the door wide open with Kohaku following close behind. There were tears on both of their faces.

“I told you he was alright.” Ryusui commented from behind them.

He let himself be hugged by his friends, complaining when it got too tight. He noticed how Gen was trembling.

“I’m sorry.” He said after releasing him. “I know you are not a big fan of these things.” He added wiping his tears with his sleeve. Now that he looked him up at close, Senku could see what a mess Gen was. Much like Yuzuriha and Taiju, he had dark circles under his eyes and all his skin looked quite swelled.

“Senku, what’s wrong?” Yuzuriha asked.

“It’s nothing.” He answered, unable to take his eyes away from Gen.

“We should call Chrome and tell them that they can return.” Gen said, pretending not to notice how he kept staring at him.

“Right, we didn’t know what we would find when we came here so we asked them to stay behind after restraining the enemy.” Kohaku explained, looking him and then back at Gen. “We will handle it, why don’t you two rest?”

“Oh, I’m okay-” Gen began to say, but was quickly interrupted.

“Great idea!” Yuzuriha said clapping her hands. “I’ll leave it in your hands, Gen.” She added with a smile, leaving no room for arguments.

They left them alone, and Gen carefully took a seat where Yuzuriha and Taiju once were.

Senku stared at him some more. Up close, he noticed what seemed to be claw marks on his neck. He would ask about them later, right now the assurance that they were all safe was all he needed and he figured that Gen could use some of it too.

“Here.” Senku finally said, offering his arm. He watched in amusement how a light blush covered Gen’s cheeks. “Feel my pulse.” Gen smiled softly at that, his fingers brushing his wrist lightly before settling.

Senku felt himself go warm inside when he heard Gen sigh in relief, his shoulders finally relaxing.

“I’m glad this was useful.” Gen admitted, tears beginning to gather in his eyes once again. Senku was only able to see them briefly before being hugged again. “I’m sorry, I’m just… so glad you’re okay.” Gen apologized with an ugly sob.

He was about to pull away, when Senku wrapped his arms around him. Perhaps it was that warmth combined with the certainty that they were all safe what did it. Senku wasn’t even surprised when he felt his own tears on his face, the weight of what had happened finally hitting him.

“It’s okay, you’re safe.” Gen muttered softly, brushing his hair with one hand. “Everything’s fine now.”

For once in his life, he didn't know how much time passed. They simply stayed clinching to each other, the only sound being Gen’s words of reassurance.

“Thank you.” He said after a while, when he found his voice again. He pulled back a little, looking at the angry marks on Gen’s neck. He ignored the sudden urge to kiss them better and instead traced them with his fingers, feeling Gen tremble under his touch. “We should probably disinfect those.” Gen hummed in agreement and went for the first aid kit, always keeping himself close to his sight, a quiet reminder that he wasn’t planning to leave him any time soon.

It wasn’t long before the rest of their friends joined them, their arrival being announced by Chrome’s excited voice as he admired what Kaseki had done to the ship. With him back, it probably wouldn’t be long before they were testing their new plane.

However, despite his previous excitement, Senku decided that he could leave them in charge of it, at least for a little while. That was something that could wait. Right now, what he needed most was right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! 😄  
> Also, if you want to scream about Sengen, you can reach me on [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) as @fieryjeanne  
> Have a great day! 😊


End file.
